shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Borra
Borra is the het ship between Bolin and Korra from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Bolin first met Korra when the latter sneaked into the Pro-Bending Arena. His coach Toza was about to call security on her but Bolin told him that she was his guest. Bolin's brother and teammate Mako called him out for bringing in another one of his "crazy fan girls" but Bolin insisted that she was special. After watching their match, Korra revealed that she is the Avatar and Bolin was impressed. He also taught her some earthbending moves used in pro-bending. Bolin's teammate Hasook ended up not showing up so Korra had to take his place. Bolin quickly welcomed her to the team. Bolin was eventually captured by Amon, so Korra helped Mako rescue him. As a thanks, Bolin showed up at Air Temple Island and gave Korra a rose and a cupcake. Bolin felt threatened when Tarrlok's council page gave her a large gift basket and was relieved when she told him that it was just a politician. Bolin later attempted to ask Korra on a date but she made up an excuse as to why she could not go. Bolin talked to his brother Mako about dating Korra but Mako warned him that it is not a good idea to date a teammate. After Korra was rejected by Mako, Bolin asked her out again. Korra said that she did not feel like she was date-worthy but Bolin told her otherwise and she finally decided to go out on a date with him. They went to eat at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery which is a Southern Water Tribe restaurant. Bolin pointed out that they had a common interest in her tribe's food. They later went to view the city's skyline at Harmony Tower and Korra told Bolin that he is one of a kind. The next day, Bolin bought Korra a bouquet of flowers but witnessed her kissing Mako and ran off crying. Korra eventually apologized to Bolin for hurting his feelings while healing his shoulder. Eventually, Asami was worried that Mako had feelings for Korra and asked Bolin if that was the case. Bolin denied this and accidentally told her about the kiss but insisted that it meant nothing and that he was over it. Before Korra left to battle Amon, Bolin hugged her and warned her to be careful. After Korra lost her bending, Bolin tried to cheer her up and accompanied her to the South Pole. Unfortunately, she ended up dating Mako. Six months later, Korra was still dating Mako. Bolin joined them in a trip to the South Pole and ended up dating Korra's cousin, Eska. When Korra returned after opening a portal, Bolin hugged her and Eska questioned him for making physical contact with another woman. Bolin eventually wanted to break up with Eska and Korra finally warned him about how creepy she was. Bolin eventually managed to escape from Eska and Mako broke up with Korra not too long after that happened. Bolin helped Korra in her battle against Vaatu and witnessed in horror as Raava was extracted from her and destroyed. Bolin also helped fend off the Dark Spirits while Korra was meditating in the Tree of Time. Two weeks later, Bolin decided to accompany Korra while she traveled around the Earth Kingdom to search for new airbenders. He also helped her save the captive airbenders from the Earth Queen. After reaching Zaofu, however, Bolin ended up dating Opal instead. However, Korra and Bolin would always remain good friends. Bolin was the first to notice when Zaheer had snatched Korra and helped save her. Later, before Korra turned herself in, Bolin hugged her. He also teared up upon seeing Korra at the brink of death. While she was recovering the South Pole, Bolin sent her a bunch of letters and drew a bunch of pictures. Fanon The Borra ship has a lot of fans. As soon as Bolin was announced as a character at the San Diego Comic Con in 2011, many fans shipped them together before the series even started. When Asami began to date Mako, a lot fans began to ship Borra along with Masami so that all four members of Team Avatar could be in a relationship with each other. While Korra ended up with Mako and Bolin eventually ended up with Eska, both couples eventually broke up, giving fans hope that Borra could still happen. However, Bolin ended up with a new love interest named Opal in Book Three. Borra commonly rivals Makorra, Bosami, Boleska, Bopal, and occasionally Korrasami. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Bolin/Korra tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Navigation